


Move Your Body When the Sunlight Dies

by killjoysinner



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Character Death, Explicit Language, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), One Shot, Party died, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Fabulous Killjoys Comic, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR, The True Lives Of The Fabulous Killjoys, Zones Slang (Fabulous Killjoys), but only temporary, has a convo with the witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoysinner/pseuds/killjoysinner
Summary: “I’m not letting you die.”“I don’t think that’s how that works.”“Honey, I’m Death. I decide how it works.”Party Poison never had the best luck with Death. Maybe this time things will be different.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Party Poison (Danger Days), Jet Star & Party Poison (Danger Days), Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Move Your Body When the Sunlight Dies

**Author's Note:**

> welcome everyone! here's a short little thing i came up with at 3am due to me not being able to sleep, so i hope you enjoy

Party Poison never thought it’d end this way. Of course, nobody really thought anything would end with two people in Dracs masks chasing you down a highway until you had to dive off a cliff to avoid getting caught. They knew they were dead the moment they hit the ground. Nothing was protecting them from the impact and the bike most likely exploded. There was also the fact that Poison wouldn’t have survived the 200 foot drop over Dead Man’s Ridge.  
“Well isn’t this just fucking shiny.”

Poison groaned and got up, rubbing their head. The red-head glanced down and saw their body, pretty banged up from the drop. They winced.  
“Jet’s gonna ghost me. Even more than I already have been.” Poison mumbled, getting to their feet.

They looked around, crinkling their nose. It wasn’t all it was made out to be. Older teenagers in the Zones described Dead Man’s Ridge as a terrifying place covered with bones of Dracs or Crows that were left out here to starve. It was actually pathetic down here. There wasn’t even anything cool to study.  
“Attention boys, girls and anyone in between-"

Dr. Death Defying’s voice came blaring through the radio. Party Poison just sighed, shook their head and listened to the transmission.  
“It seems like things went all Costa Rica for Party Poison during a clap with two pigs. The crash queen went over Dead Man’s Ridge and hasn’t been seen since. Supposedly missing, keep an out of the Joy. Even though the gravity is heavy right now, motor babies, keep your heads up to the skies and try to stay rainbow. Dr. D, out.”  
“Well, you were almost right old man.” Poison said to nothing, “But I’m a bit past missing right now.”

They sat back down, just studying their body for a little while.  
“I really was the prettiest person in the desert, wasn’t I?”  
“Depends on who you ask.”

Poison’s immediate reaction was to grab their ray gun, but being… well, dead, they couldn’t. A brief panic flashed through their body before turning to face the Phoenix Witch herself.  
“Oh, relax. I’m not here to harm you.” she spoke, waving a hand.  
Poison raised an eyebrow, “Then why are you here?”  
“What does it look like I’m doing?” the Witch responded.  
“Here for my soul? Always knew those rumours were true.”  
“Hmph.” the Witch huffed, “I do much more than collect souls out here.”  
“I’m sure.” Poison snipped, crossing their arms, “Well get on with it. I want eternal peace and all that bullshit that Cola talks about.”  
“Well he’s definitely getting it. You, I’m not too sure about anymore.”  
“Oh come on. You love me.”  
“Some days.”

The Phoenix Witch reached down and picked up Party Poison’s mask. Poison grimaced at the difference in ash and dirt under the mask and around it. Their eyes looked so… bland and cold. Nothing like the exciting buzz they had in them when Poison was alive.  
“It’s so weird seeing this.” Poison commented.  
“How so?"  
“I’d like to think I’m a pretty happy person. Or at content with life. But nothing shows that when I’m dead.” they paused for a moment before smirking, “You think they’ll tell stories of me in a hundred years?”  
“They’ll be telling stories of you for longer.”  
“You serious?”  
“Of course not. I’m Death, not the future teller.”

There was a brief silence between the two. Eventually the Witch turned towards Party Poison, mask in hand. Then to Poison’s surprise, she offered it to them.  
“I’m not letting you die.”  
“I don’t think that’s how that works."  
“Honey, I’m Death. I decide how it works.”

She pushed it into their chest, confusing Poison immensely.  
“But I’m dead?” they frowned, “I’m supposed to stay dead.”  
The Witch shook her head, “You’ve got more life to live, Party Poison.”  
Party groaned, “Do I have to?”  
The Witch smacked them upside the head, “I’m not giving you a second chance for nothing. Now, your brother has been going crazy the past few days. Tell him that I answered.”  
“He’s not gonna fucking believe me. Have you met Kobra? He’d rather electrocute himself before admitting he’s wrong.”  
“Then give him this. See if he believes now.”

The Phoenix Witch reached up and took a feather off of her headpiece. She gave it to Poison, who just gave her a grin in response.  
“What? No goodbye kiss?”

Poison blinked and they were once again lying on the ground. But this time, they could actually see sunlight. They shielded their eyes, before pushing themselves up. Frowning, they spat out a mouthful of sand before glaring at the sky.  
“Really? Just had to fuck with me one more time?”

Getting to their feet, Poison realised that the mask and feather were both still in their hands. They slipped their mask back on, just toying with the feather for a moment. It was the roar of an engine that made Poison stop. Hand on their ray gun, they glanced up, only to relax when the Trans Am came into view.  
Kobra Kid practically flew out of the car, storming towards Poison. They were prepared for Kobra yelling for a little while or even a punch to the face, like they had received many times before. But Kobra just tackled his sibling in a tight hug. Poison was shocked, but tried not to let it show too much.  
“Jeez Kid. You think I’ve been gone forever.” they joked as Fun Ghoul and Jet Star walked over.  
“Where the hell have you been?” Ghoul asked, eyebrow raised, “You look like shit.”  
“Thanks.” Poison rolled their eyes, “Took a swan dive off Dead Man’s Ridge. Not too bad down there, if I’m being honest.”  
Jet Star gave them a look, “You… You should not be alive right now.”  
“Yeah. Thank the Witch.”  
“No kidding, I mean-”  
“No seriously. Thank the Phoenix Witch.” they interrupted Jet, “She sent me back.”  
“The Witch?” Kobra asked in disbelief, “I call bullshit.”  
“Well then I call bullshit on your bullshit. Because she told me to give this to you.”

Poison gave their brother the feather. The blond just gazed at it for a few moments, shock slowly coming across his face.  
“Oh my god.”  
“Ha! I did it! I told you I get him to fucking believe! Pay up!”

Ghoul and Jet just grumbled and took a few carbons out of their pockets. They handed them to Poison, who just grinned triumphantly. They slung an arm around Kobra’s shoulders, ruffling his hair.  
“Come on. I’ve got another life to live. And I want to spend it at the Derby.”  
“Of course you fucking do.”


End file.
